


I'll Hold Your Umbrella

by eternal_ink



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, POV Original Female Character, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Umbrella Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_ink/pseuds/eternal_ink
Summary: Lucy Hofmann embarks on a new adventure after a note appears at her door. There is very little in terms of answers, but an abundance of questions. Who is this Lurch?  Why was she sent for? What does she bring to the team? The only way to find out is to move forward.
Relationships: Luther Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	I'll Hold Your Umbrella

He towered over me, his 7 feet casting an even taller shadow. I can now understand what I had taken as the absurd height of the doors. It would be a lie to say I wasn’t taken aback. All of the calm demeanor that I had practiced on the train and the way here is taken away by the breeze that floats down the street behind me. I steady my hands from shaking, as I look up, and up, and up some more. Jesus. 

The view up above isn’t nearly as terrifying as the looming shadow it creates. A short crew cut of dark blonde hair paired with blue eyes gives some humanity to the lurch-esque person in front of me. I make eye contact, and suddenly those blue eyes look a little less friendly, and a little more squinty. 

“Can I help you?” The bass in his voice sends butterflies through your stomach and- NO. None of that. Not now. 

“Yes. Lucy Hofman.” I stick my hand out before having a moment of realization and slowly making the shameful rise up to where he can meet me for a handshake. “I was sent for?” Digging through my satchel, I pull out an envelope with the symbolic umbrella and hand it over. He snatches it out of my hand before giving it a quick scan. His expression is unreadable by the time he is done, a blank slate. I hate not being able to read someone. 

“Come on in. You can wait in the study.” I step in behind him, looking around a manor that trumps any of the small homes in the neighborhood I came from. Trailing behind him, I can’t help but lag a bit, admiring all the fancies on the way into what I can only assume is the parlor area. He stops in the middle of the room and gestures to a beautifully upholstered couch. “Take a seat.” Before I can turn back around from sitting my bags down, he is already ducking out of the doorway. I take a deep breath, slumping into the cloud-like cushions on the sofa. The stress of the day has only been building, and while I wish I could finally relax, I still feel very wired up. I don’t tend to get a whole lot of sleep on days like this. 

Days like this? I chuckle at the thought. I don’t think I’ve ever had a day like this. It isn’t every day you get sent a letter summoning you across the country to be, what was it? Recruited? I guess it isn’t every day that someone is born with the abilities I have either. Pa always said that I was just brought into his life as a gifted baby. That’s why I never had a mom. Of course, growing up, I knew the stork was a load of bologna, but he never veered from his story. Not even once. It only got harder to control as a teenager, especially living in such a small town. It didn’t go unnoticed. 

That was the easiest part. Moving. I hardly needed any other reason to leave that stain on the map, but once Pa passed away… There was nothing holding me there anymore. The very first thing I did was dig up the letter I had hidden away two years ago. Maybe here I’ll finally get some answers.


End file.
